


Exit Light

by allthatglitters



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Adam Lambert-Fandom, Glam Rock RPF, GlamRPF
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, lambliff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthatglitters/pseuds/allthatglitters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a prompt fill for wenchpixie's prompt at fic_promptly: GlamRPS, Any/Any, Exit light, enter night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exit Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ermengarde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/gifts).



It isn't anything like he expected. He'd thought that not being able to see would make him nervous, that he'd be twitchy and uncertain and that really, it wouldn't be that sexy at all. But Adam had wanted to try it, had held out the blindfold with that hopeful half-smile and that touch of nervousness in his eyes that he only got when he half-expected to be rejected, and Tommy just couldn't refuse him. He thought that he was doing it for Adam. Now, he knows better. Adam was doing it for him.

His skin is hyper-sensitive now, thanks to Adam's fingertips, whisper-light on the softest places. He's lost track of time, awareness caught up in the thrill of touch, anticipation giving way to appreciation. He knows it's the middle of the day, that the day is sunny and that the room is brightly lit, but inside his blindfold it's midnight. He feels the prickle of cooler air on his leg as Adam shifts slightly on the bed, the catch as the hair on Adam's thigh drags against his own, the warmth of Adam's mouth as his tongue slides slowly over Tommy's stomach.

Adam is really enjoying himself, Tommy can tell. He isn't speaking for once, there are no words to this soft blanket of sensuality he's wrapped Tommy in, but his breath alone speaks volumes. Every hitch as Tommy shivers under him. Every sharp inhalation as Tommy's body arches into him. He's been teasing for hours, gentle slide of fingers everywhere except where it would do Tommy most good, and normally by now Tommy would be frustrated, would be begging and pleading and _writhing_ , and when he does that Adam can't resist, can't hold back any longer and then it's the fast and the furious all the way.

Not this time. Tommy feels like he's sinking, every touch perfect and arousing without being demanding. He feels like he's half out of his body and entirely alert to every nerve ending at the same time. There's no urgency here, just a slow endless ocean of sensation.

He never wants it to end.


End file.
